I'll Quit!
by moonlight ray
Summary: Leaf Knight hears a strange melody coming from the corridor. Is that Sun... singing? Lyric fic; a parody of "I'll Quit Singing".


I'll Quit!

By moonlight ray

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own LSK. Yu Wo, I seriously envy you for this. I claim no ownership of the song "I'll Quit Singing" or any singers associated with it, either.

[A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything, so have a lyric parody fic! I just heard Yuezheng Longya's cover of this song a couple days ago, and I couldn't help but think that his singing voice sounds pretty similar to my headcanon-Sun Knight voice, and thus I decided to write up some lyrics~ If only I knew how to use Vocaloid, then I could've made an actual cover, too... Sigh. The original song is called "I'll Quit Singing" ft. Kasane Teto. Please make sure to leave a review on your way out! Thanks, and enjoy ❤]

* * *

I am done

I am through

I am just sick of it all

Screw my image as the Sun Knight,

This is the very final straw!

I am done

I am through

I can't take this anymore

Let me conjure up some undead

And then I'll beat them to a pulp!

Ever since I became Sun Knight,

I always knew that this shit would happen

I'm always smiling and spouting BS

Am I not miserable enough…?

Aside from putting on the public act

I also have other duties

Who the hell would not be stressed

Being the head of TWO damn churches

Oh, what. the. fuck.

I just wanted some brothers,

Not a hoard of annoying chores

But despite all my efforts, I still get no reward.

Oh, I hate such a fate, yes I really truly do

Taking away my single solace in life

Is going way too far~~

I'm heading to the bar~~~~

I am done

I am through

I am just sick of it all

Screw my image as the Sun Knight,

This is the very final straw!

I am done

I am through

I can't take this anymore

I'm gonna conjure up some undead,

And then I'll beat them to a pulp!

I am done

I am through

I might even lose control

This is pushing me past my limits,

My tolerance is getting really low

Why am I singing a song about this anyway…?

Fuck it all~~~

* * *

"?" Leaf Knight looked up from his writing desk, hearing a muffled, unintelligible tune coming from outside his room.

 _Is someone singing? I've never heard this song before… I can't make out the lyrics, but this type of melody doesn't sound like the normal worship hymns…?_

Leaf worriedly poked his head out into the corridor. Glancing about, he turned just in time to spot Storm emerging from his own room as well, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion as they adjusted to the light.

Leaf managed to catch his eye, and the two exchanged questioning glances. Storm shook his head tiredly, and Leaf's brow furrowed in concern. The rest of the corridor was curiously quiet save for that inexplicable commotion somewhere down the hall, and so Leaf was careful not to disturb the peace as he headed out to investigate. He heard Storm's door close as well, followed by a reluctant sigh.

The two tiptoed their way down the hall, moving towards the direction of which the strange melody originated. They hadn't progressed even a full meter when Leaf's attention was immediately drawn towards a discrepancy.

"Ah, so we aren't the only ones." Storm remarked softly from behind. Nodding in response, Leaf indicated that he, too, had spotted the small gathering in front of Sun Knight's room just a few doors down.

As they quietly approached the group, Leaf noticed that all the other Knight Captains were present as well. With the exception of the exasperated-looking Judgment Knight, all of them had their ears pressed against the wood, listening with full attentiveness. Storm had wasted no time in joining them, and was motioning for Leaf to do the same.

Struggling to find himself a spot on the heavily-occupied door, Leaf carefully pressed his ear against the wooden surface. After a few seconds of listening, he immediately understood why everyone was eavesdropping rather than interrupting. He recognized all too well the dangerous tone behind the melodic singing voice, although this time it was a lot more… palpably aggressive than usual.

A few more verses in, and Leaf was getting increasingly troubled. Just what was agitating Sun so much that he would voluntarily train his voice for? And so non-discreetly, too… Even if you couldn't hear the lyrics from afar, he was still making a lot of noise if the entire Cold Merciless Faction could hear his voice from all the way across the Wing!

Frost Knight must've noticed his confusion, and beckoned Leaf towards him. When Leaf leaned his ear in, Frost whispered to him in his usual, deadpan tone: "The blueberry harvest has been really poor this season. Availability has halved and prices tripled, so the Pope has forbidden blueberry purchases for the next few weeks."

"…" Upon hearing this news, Leaf couldn't help but feel a complex mixture of emotions. He remembered what had happened the last time Sun was deprived of his blueberry sweets, and _that_ wasn't something he wanted to happen ever again. He was also partially relieved, though, that it had turned out to be such a minute issue rather than the huge catastrophe he was worried it might turn out to be (although Sun certainly didn't seem to agree). But then again, he couldn't fully blame Sun either, right? If he had heard the same news regarding his spices, who's the say that he wouldn't be this upset as well?

The more he thought about it, the more distraught Leaf became. _Will we have to deal with Sun's sweet-withdrawal-syndrome again? Will he really lose control and forcibly obtain more blueberries as the Demon King? Or will it be something even scarier…?_

All the concerns swirled together inside Leaf's head, pulsing faster and faster until the atmosphere became almost suffocating. There were so many chaotic thoughts inside his mind, but he couldn't let any of it escape! Worries about Sun, worries about the blueberry harvest and if the rest of the crops were doing okay, worries about what he could do if the spice market ever reached a shortage… There were so many things that he just wanted to scream it all out the world, to get it out of his system…

Suddenly, Leaf understood why Sun was singing. And, even more than that, now he kind of wanted to join in too!


End file.
